


Carry On

by simonxriley



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Price sits at Soap’s bedside while he recovers Shepherd’s assault. He ends up reminiscing about the past.





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever Soap/Price fic. I hope you enjoy!

Price was sitting by Soap's makeshift hospital bed. He's been out for hours. That bastard Shepherd is dead, he was happy about that. The traitorous bastard. He wasn't happy about Soap getting the brute of the attack. Nikolai was a savior, they would both be dead if it wasn't for him. Now in one of Nikolai's safe-house, Soap was stable and asleep. It would be a month or more before he was able to get back out in the field. 

With the death of Shepherd. Price and Soap were wanted men. The 141 was disavowed and Makarov was still on the loose. Price lit one of his cigars and took a long drag. His mind flashed back to when he first met the fresh face Sergeant at the S.A.S regiment. He hated his name at first, but grew to like it when he found out his first name was John. The kid was good at what he does. He was a hell of soldier, is a hell of a soldier. Price could hear Nikolai talking to some of his men in Russian. He could understand what they were saying but didn't care to listen. 

His mind was set on the man unconscious on the bed in front of him. It's only been 3 day's since Soap, Ghost, Roach and company busted him out of the gulag. To Price, it felt like a lifetime ago. He remembers that day where he sacrificed himself to save his team. Spending those 3 years in the gulag was less than fun. Makarov would 'visit' and interrogate him every now and than. He never got what he wanted. Price knew the game Makarov was playing and he wasn't about to let him win. 

Price thought about Soap's first week on his team. Their hunt for Imran Zakhaev. And how deeply Gaz's death affected him. They became best mates, very quickly. taking jabs at each other whenever they could. Gaz's death affected him too, but Price was use to losing people. It was the unfortunate circumstances of their job. He just didn't want lose Soap. He didn't want to lose his best mate. 

A sharp burning sensation hit Price's finger. He dropped the long forgotten cigar on the floor and said "bollocks". He picked up the cigar and threw it out the window. After checking over his fingers, he settled back down and resumed his reminiscing. It wasn't long after Nikolai came in to check on Soap's vitals. He watched the man check his pulse. Nikolai turned to Price and said "He'll make it." 

"He's a hard bastard, of course he'll make it." said Price. Nikolai shrugged off Price's attitude. 

"What's the plan?" asked Nikolai 

"Find Makarov."


End file.
